A ring or two
by Rose.A.Harvey
Summary: "Forgive me, I was unaware that we were dealing with a VIP. Please miss, this way." He leads her to the back of the western-style restaurant, to a secluded area, reserved only for the best of the best. A tall dark-haired man was already seated. A restaurant date and a misunderstanding leads to something completely unexpected. RenXKyoko. One-shot.


It was well after dark and a young woman with a slight frame and waist length ombre black and fiery orange hair walked quickly along the darkened road. Her destination? A famous restaurant with a five-star rating, reserved exclusively for the rich and famous. She pauses at the door and nervously adjusts her dress. A young, well dressed man opens the door for her with a well-rehearsed; "Welcome miss."

The maîtred' stands at attention and bows low. "Welcome miss. Have you a reservation?"

The woman stands a little straighter and gives the name that her reservation was placed under. The maîtred' jerks back a little in shock.

"Forgive me, I was unaware that we were dealing with a VIP. Please miss, this way."

He leads her to the back of the western-style restaurant, to a secluded area, reserved only for the best of the best. A tall dark-haired man was already seated. His hands clasped tightly in front of him, brows knitted together nervously, he was slightly hunched over, a posture not befitting of such a handsome, well dressed man.

"Here madam." The maîtred' pulls out the woman's chair for her. Suddenly aware of his companions' presence, the young man straightens up and plasters a smile on his face. "Here are your menus, I will send your waiter over shortly so you may order drinks. Please enjoy your night."

As soon as he disappears the woman frowns. "Don't smile at me like that."

The fake smile slips away to be replaced by a soft, genuine smile that he reserved only for the woman in front of him.

"Welcome back Kyoko. Did you enjoy your stay in France?"

"Stay? I was working the whole time. Modeling bikini's remember? In winter no less. How ridiculous. It was freezing."

The man smirks slightly at his date's distress. "That's the life of a model for you." He nods at her dress. "Did you like my gift?"

"I wouldn't be wearing it if I didn't like it would I?"

The dress, was indeed beautiful, though it would not be as eye-catching if any other had worn it. Floor length, tightfitting fabric hugged her every curve, the lace shoulders set off the fiery tips of the woman's' hair beautifully. Golden stilettos peeked out from the bottom of the dress when she walked and they matched the golden comb that held her carefully curled hair in place. Black, elbow length gloves completed her outfit.

"It suits you."

"I should hope so." Kyoko says haughtily as she removes her gloves and tucks them in her golden purse. Once the gloves are off, her perfectly manicured nails catch the light. A waiter walks over and bows.

"Good evening, sir and miss. May I start your order with drinks?"  
"Chardonnay." Says the woman without looking at the waiter.

"Warm sake for me. And water for the table."

"Certainly." The waiter bows again. "Would you like to request an appetizer?"

"No."

The waiter bows for the third time and walks away quickly.

"So, Mr. Number One. How have you been fairing while I was so far away?"

"Well enough." He replies. He slides his hand across the table and takes hers in his. He begins to make small circles on the back of her hand with his thumb. "Though nothing poses a challenge for me anymore. Anything they give me I can handle."

Kyoko holds back a snicker. "I wasn't referring to work, after all you are the best actor in Japan. I was making reference to your parents. Well, your father actually."

The waiter returns and Kyoko snatches her hand back. The man quickly orders for the both of them to send the waiter away.

"Your good health." He toasts as he takes a drink, much longer than is polite. He sets the drink down and she pounces on him again.

"Your father? Have you received news?"

"I have no interest in talking to him."

Kyoko leans forwards and hisses quietly at him. "Your mother passed away and you 'have no interest in talking to him' how dare you, he must be feeling so alone."

"He made me feel alone."

"Are you alone now?'

He lifts his head and takes her hand again. "Of course not. I have you."

They stare at one another for a long time, in comfortable silence before the waiter returns with their food. The rest of the dinner passes with light content, until after dessert has been eaten.

"Kyoko?"

"Yes?" The woman looks at him oddly. His voice had quavered and for all his acting skills, he could not conceal the nervousness in his eyes.

"When I first met you, I disliked you instantly."

Kyoko quirks an eyebrow and the corner of her mouth twitches.

"Then I grew to know you by what at the times seemed a series of unfortunate events, but now I look back on them as a gift from the Gods. Before I knew it, I had fallen for you and had hoped that you felt the same, but it became apparent that you did not. I had never worked so hard for something in all my life. I worked to make you love me and I succeeded but only after humiliating myself thoroughly several times."  
"Where are you going with this?" The beauty asks nervously. The man stands and walks around the table. Taking her hands in his, he gently lifts her out of her seat.

"But I can't deal with this kind of relationship anymore."

"What?" She steps back, eyes clearly screaming traitor. "You said…"

"I know what I said, but this can't go on anymore. I need something else."

"You lied."

"I said I would never hurt you."

"I'm hurting now."

"Kyoko."

"Stop." She makes to leave but he takes her by the waist and holds her there.

"Listen to what I have to say. Don't misunderstand. There is nothing wrong with you, it's all in my head."

"Ugh, please. That's the worst line ever." Her eyes fill with tears and she makes to leave again.

"So, in order for me to be satisfied…" He turns her to face him. She shuts her eyes, unable to look at the man who was breaking her heart. A single tear rolls down her cheek. _Thank-god I put on water-proof mascara._

"I need something. May I ask you a question?"

"No." She shakes her head.

"Kyoko." He releases her hands, but she refuses to open her eyes. "Kyoko my love, will you do me the greatest honor, of becoming my bride?"

_What?_

Her eyes fly open and sure enough, there he was, on one knee, with a small box that contained a ring. Her mouth drops and she stares at him.

"You're an idiot." She cries and smacks him with her glove.

"Kyoko…"

"Yes of course you dummy." She sobs. He freezes for a moment, and then the biggest, cheesiest grin spreads across his face. He stands and lifts her by the waist and spins her around. She laughs.

"I thought you were breaking up with me."

He stops. "Never." His voice is deadly serious. Still holding her, he brings her closer so their noses touch. "How could I not marry a princess?"

She giggles childishly and he puts her down.

"The ring!" He says. "Put it on!"

She pulls his arm down, and puts the box in his pocket.

"I don't care about the ring. I just care about spending the rest of my life with you."

He grins widely and takes her in his arms, he lifts her chin and moves in to kiss her.

"CUT! That's a wrap!"

Ren and Kyoko break apart and she looks at her feet as the director makes his way over to them.

"One take only! You guys are incredible! I'll be recommending this pair to anyone who's anyone.

Ren steals a glance at his co-star. "Yes. She's quiet talented."

Kyoko flushes scarlet and begins to protest, but she's whisked away by the make-up crew to take off her make-up.

"If I didn't know better, I though the proposal was real!" The director guffaws as he saunters away.

Ren makes his way to the Kyoko's dressing room.

"Hey." He says, switching to English. "When you're ready, I'll take you home. I'll bring the car around the back."

"Okay." Kyoko says quietly in English.

"You okay?" He places his hand on the knob of the door.

"Uh. No."

"What happened?"

"Um…"

"Kyoko?"

Ren twists the handle and opens the door slightly.

"No don't come i—Ah!" A loud thud can be heard from inside the room.

"Kyoko?"

"Oww."

"I'm coming in."

He ignores her protests and walks in anyway. On the floor lay Kyoko, struggling with the dress she had worn in the previous scene.

"Uh. Kyoko?"

He closes the door behind and crouches beside the girl who was stirring under the material.

"Humf!" She throws the fabric out of her face in frustration blows a strand of stray hair out of her face aggressively. Her face softens when she catches sight of her senpai and her puts her chin in her hands. "I'm stuck."

Ren snorts and then starts laughing loudly.

"Don't laugh!" She protests, face turning red. "It's serious!"

"Ahaha. Sorry, sorry. Do you want some help?"

"Uh." She flaps her arms helplessly and looks at the dress hopelessly. "Yes. Yes please, Tsuruga-san."

"Ren." He corrects her as he helps her up.

"Hmm?" She says absentmindedly, taking the comb out of her hair and shaking her curls loose.

"It's Ren. Remember?" Her bends down, reaches under them hem of her dress and undoes the ribbon that wraps around her leg, keeping her shoes in place.

"Eh?" She yanks her dress down. "What are you doing?"

"Taking off your shoes?"

"Your hands were up my dress!"

Ren sits back on his heels. "If you're going to freak out about everything, this is going to be a very long drama for you to film."

"Ah. Right."

Ren reaches up again, this time taking care not to touch her skin.

The second shoe is discarded and the last hair pin is taken out.

"You okay now?"

"Um."

"Kyoko?"

"I can't take off the dress."

Ren's face flushes. "Right." He swallows the lump in his throat and make a circle motion with his finger. "Turn around."

The 20-year old woman turns, with her back facing the tall man. He places a warm hand on her hip and unties the ribbon at the top of the dress. Slowly, he unzips the back of her dress and Kyoko shivers as the cool air hits her bare back. The zipper hits the end of the teeth and Kyoko is forced to hold up the dress, lest it fall down. She turns, facing her senpai once more.

"Thank-you."

Ren stares into her eyes and is left breathless. Molten gold that reflected her newly born heart, now open to loving another and being loved in return.

"Ah, I'll go bring the car around." He stammers returning to Japanese.

"Right."

He leaves the room and fetches the car for his kohai. When she exits the building, she is shivering.

"Cold?"

"A little." She admits.

"Did you bring a jacket?"

A nervous laugh followed by a head-shake. No.

Wordlessly, Ren sheds his suit jacket and drapes it over her head.

"Thanks."

"And this, you forgot to collect it."

He puts a hand in this pant pocket and pulls out a velvet box. Inside was an engagement ring. Kyoko laughs and slides the ring on her finger. Ren grins and opens the car door for his fiancée.

"Your character's proposal was better than yours." She laughs in English

Ren gasps, face displaying mock-hurt. He shuts the car door and walks around to the drivers side.

"I was nervous." He says as he starts the car. "I even forgot the ring."

"I never cared about the ring. I just want to spend the rest of my life with you." Kyoko says softly. Ren stares at her, then pulls out of the car-park, holding her hand in his.

"No one would ever guess that, that line was improv."


End file.
